Misaki's Christmas Surprise
by Nakashima1992
Summary: Christmas is approaching and Misaki is forced to go to Usui's for Christmas. Will things go smoothly, giving them a Christmas they'll never forget, or will someone's heart get broken? UsuixMisaki slight KuugaxSakura


A/N: Here is my Christmas story for this year! I hope you like it. If you haven't read the manga, warning: there are some spoilers in this story. This story takes place before Takumi's "brother" tries to get him out of Seika High, but after she has been to his house when he was sick. Enjoy!

Also, I read the new Christmas chapter while I was in the process of writing this. I made sure not to copy so it wouldn't be the same. Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own KWMS. If I did they would be at the fair in this story like in the manga.

**~Misaki's Christmas Surprise~**

**6 Days Before Christmas**

All is quiet in the student council room aside from the sound of pen on paper. Misaki is staying late to finish a few things and Usui is waiting for her quietly.

"Finished!" Misaki says, sighing. Usui stands up and walks over to her.

"You're coming to my house on Christmas, Pres." He whispers in her ear, making her jump.

"And you're just deciding this on your own?" Misaki yells at him. "What if I have to work?"

"I already talked to your boss." Usui replies. "She said, 'How romantic! She's all yours!'"

Feeling slightly betrayed, Misaki sighs and says, "Fine, I'll go. Next time don't decide it on your own!" She then turns and walks out of the room, Usui right behind her.

When they reach the entrance to the school, they find Hinata waiting for Misaki. When he sees Usui, he glares at his competition before turning to Misaki.

"Can I come over to your house for Christmas?" Hinata asks her. "I'd prefer someone to spend it with, living on my own and all."

"If you want to," Misaki replies, getting big grin from Hinata, "but I won't be home. It will be just my mom and my sister."

'_Should I tell him the truth?' _Misaki thinks. _'I don't want to upset him…'_ But before she can decide what to say, Usui answers the question for her.

"She's coming to my house for Christmas." He says, putting his arm around Misaki's waist and pulling her to him as if to say '_She's mine; back off.'_ This makes Misaki blush, her cheeks turning a deep crimson.

Now even more upset, Hinata turns and walks away, muttering, "Fine. Have fun…"

"Did you have to be so blunt?" Misaki yells at Usui once they can no longer see Hinata. Usui just starts walking towards his house, his hand still on Misaki's waist. "Let go of me." Misaki says, blushing again and wiggling out of Usui's arm.

"But I don't want to." He says, pulling her back to him. This makes Misaki blush even more, but, deciding it's pointless to fight back, she rests her head on Usui's chest. This unexpected move makes his cheeks turn a very light shade of pink.

After a few minutes like that, Misaki finally says, "I have to go to work…" Usui just let's go of her. He sighs internally and walks towards Maid Latte.

**The Next Day**

It's lunch time at Seika High and Sakura is happily chatting to her friends about the upcoming weekend. "Kuuga asked me to spend Christmas with him! I'm so excited!"

"Good, as long as you're not going to drag me along." Shizuko says, coldly.

"Usui is making me go to his house for Christmas." Misaki says, blushing slightly.

"Is it a date?" Shizuko asks with as mischievous look in her eyes.

"Of course it's a date!" Sakura gushes, very happy for her friend. "What are you going to wear? What are you getting him?"

"I have to get him something?" Misaki asks, though she had planned on getting him something anyways. "And can't I just wear what I always wear?"

"Of course you have to get him something!" Sakura practically shouts. "And it's Christmas, you can't just wear jeans!"

"But what do you get a guy who can easily get whatever he wants?" Misaki sighs. Why did the boy she likes have to be rich?

"You can make him something." Sakura suggests. "I'm knitting Kuuga a scarf for his gift. And I still have to buy my Christmas dress, so we can both get our dresses at the same time."

Misaki sighs but nods. How was she supposed to make Usui something? And what _should_ she make him? Should she knit him a scarf like Sakura or should she do something else? She sighs again. _'What am I going to do?'_ She thinks.

After a few minutes of thinking, she finally asks Sakura, "Will you teach me how to knit?"

Sakura nods happily.

**Two Days Later**

It's noon and Misaki is supposed to be meeting Sakura at the mall to go dress shopping for Christmas. _'But where is Sakura?'_ Misaki wonders.

A few minutes later, Sakura comes running down the street. "Sorry I'm late!" She says. "Look who I ran into!" She motions behind her as Hinata comes running up behind her.

"Hi, Misaki!" Hinata says, waving.

"Why did you bring him along?" Misaki asks Sakura.

"I figured we could use a guy's opinion." Sakura replies.

Misaki just sighs and starts walking towards the nearest clothing store.

Misaki and Hinata help Sakura pick out a beautiful long-sleeved, red dress with a knee length, flared skirt. Sakura helps Misaki choose a gorgeous dress, but they refuse to show Hinata, saying he'll just get jealous of Usui.

While they are at the mall, Misaki buys yarn for the scarf she is knitting for Usui. While they are walking out of the last store, Misaki is preoccupied talking to Sakura and bumps into someone, falling to the ground.

"Oww…" Misaki says, "Watch where you're going!" She yells at the person without even looking up.

"Sorry, Pres." An all too familiar voice says as he leans down, offering her a hand up.

"Usui!" Misaki says, blushing. "What are you doing here?"

"Shopping." He replies in his usual monotone. "While I'm here, Hanazono-san, may I talk with you?" Sakura just nods and follows him barely out of ear shot.

"What could they be talking about?" Misaki wonders aloud.

"Maybe he's inviting her along for Christmas." Hinata replies, hoping he's right. _'It would be better than those two being alone together.' He thinks._

"That's not possible." Misaki says, slightly dazed. "Sakura-chan is going with Kuuga for Christmas."

'_She sounds almost…__**worried**__ that I'm right.'_ Hinata thinks, stunned. _'Does she really care about him __**that**__ much? The way she acted the other day, I thought she was mad at him about it…'_

Noticing Hinata's sudden, unexplainable depression, Misaki asks, "Are you alright?"

"Huh?" Hinata says, looking up at her. "Uh, yeah…I'm just gonna go home; you girls got your dresses. Ja ne."

Confused, Misaki watches him walk away. She almost doesn't notice Usui and Sakura walking back over. Almost. But how could she not notice Usui, with his perfectly angled face, and his blonde, spiky hair that's always falling just right… Wait. _Why_ was she noticing him that much? _'Something __**must**__ be wrong with me.'_ Misaki thinks. _'It's like I'm falling for that stupid outer-space alien.'_

Finally reaching Misaki, Sakura just giggles slightly when she sees her. "Have fun Sunday!" She says smiling before heading home.

"What was that all about?" Misaki asks, turning back to Usui. Usui ignores her question and instead decides to look in her shopping bag. "No peeking, baka Usui!" Misaki yells at him. "You'll get to see it on Christmas." Usui just appears to give up and starts walking towards Misaki's house. Misaki sighs and follows him, with him trying to steal a glimpse of her dress the whole time.

**Christmas Day**

'_I just barely managed to finish Usui's scarf in time!' _Misaki thinks while running to said boy's apartment, his scarf in her bag and nicely wrapped. _'If Manager-san hadn't given me the night off, I don't think I would have finished!' _She runs a few more steps before tripping but somehow managing to keep her balance. "I _hate_ these shoes!" Misaki says, looking down at her red high heels that were already starting to dig into her ankles through her white stockings. _'Why did Sakura make me get these?'_ She thinks loathingly.

When she finally gets to his apartment complex she presses the buzzer for his apartment. "Is that you, Pres?" Usui's voice says through the speaker.

She nods, forgetting he can't see her and says a soft, "Yes."

There's a click and he's gone. Misaki can't help blushing slightly at the thoughts and worries that plague her mind while she waits. Will Usui like her dress? Does her hair look okay? Maybe she should have gotten him a different present…

But before she can finish her second thoughts, Usui gets off the elevator. As soon as she sees him, she can't stop staring. He just looks so… so _handsome_ in his black slacks and light blue dress shirt with the top three buttons undone so that the top of his nicely muscled chest is exposed. He looks so good that Misaki even realize she is staring with her mouth hanging open until he chuckles softly in her ear. "Like what you see?" He says, seductively.

Misaki just blushes, unwilling to admit that he's right. "Let's just go to your apartment…" She says, burying her head in his chest to hide her red face. Usui just chuckles softly, leading her up to his apartment.

When they reach his apartment, Usui holds the door open for Misaki, smirking at the look of awe on her face as she looks into the candle lit hall that leads to his living room. She walks in slowly, not bothering to hide her surprise. She walks into the living room, taking in everything around her. "This is beautiful!" Misaki says, staring at the table; completely set with gorgeous red roses in a glass vase in the center and a candle lit on either side of them. She can smell freshly cooked eggs and rice in the kitchen. "Usui…" She says, finally turning to him.

"Shhh…" Usui says, putting a finger to her lips. He motions for her to sit down.

Misaki just nods and takes off her jacket, setting in beside her. Usui just stares as she sits down, looking her over from head to toe. Her dress is gorgeous; the body and skirt are red with white lace on the hem of the skirt and in three layers making her sleeves. The skirt puffs out at her waist and ends just above her knees.

"You look perfect…" Usui says, smiling softly at her. She just blushes and looks at the floor, messing with the lace on the hem of her skirt. Usui blushes slightly, too, but turns towards the kitchen so Misaki doesn't notice.

He comes back a minute later with a plate in each hand. They eat in silence, Misaki trying to look at Usui without him noticing but him catching her every time, bringing a slight smile to his face as he, too, looks at her. She somehow never notices him looking at her even though he makes no effort to hide the fact.

Once they are finished eating, Usui excuses himself without saying where he is going. _'When do I give him my present?'_ Misaki wonders nervously while waiting for him to return. _'What if he doesn't like it? Or what if that perverted outer-space alien tries something? This dress is so revealing… What was Sakura thinking, having me wear this?'_ Her negative thoughts continue until Usui returns, his hands hidden behind his back.

"Pick a hand." He says when he reaches the table.

"What?" Misaki asks, confused.

"Just pick a hand." He says.

Misaki sighs and points to his left hand. He smirks and brings out his left hand with a small, gift wrapped box in it. He hands it to her, awaiting her reaction. She opens it, curiously, to find a small day planner inside.

"I thought it would be useful with all your student council work." Usui says.

Misaki smiles. "It's nice." She says, hiding her disappointment. _'Maybe this is unrequited after all…'_ She thinks sadly. _'I thought he'd get me something to show how he feels…"_

Before she can finish worrying, though, Usui asks her, "Would you like your other present now?"

"Other present?" Misaki asks, confused again.

"Yes, I got you _two_ presents." he says, smirking and taking the other hand out from behind his back to reveal an even smaller box. Misaki just stares at him for a minute before fumbling to grab his gift.

"Open yours first." Misaki says, blushing and handing him the box. He smiles and opens it. He pulls out the scarf, a nice light brown color that perfectly matches his eyes. He smiles when he notices the faint errors that show it was made by a now very red Misaki.

"Thank you, Misaki." Usui says, putting the scarf on even though they are inside.

"You don't have to put it on now…" Misaki says, blushing even more.

Usui chuckles and takes it off, setting it beside him. "Will you open your other present now?" He asks, handing the box to her again.

She opens the box to reveal another box, this one dark purple and velvet. _'This is so fast; we aren't even going out yet._' She thinks, opening the velvet box with thoughts of long white dresses in her mind. Inside is a beautiful silver ring with a sapphire in the center surrounded by nine tiny emeralds. "This is so…" Misaki starts, almost at a loss for words.

"Misaki, "Usui interrupts, suddenly a very serious expression on his face, "if you put that ring on, you promise to be mine; you promise to be more than just my toy. If you put that ring on, you promise to be my girlfriend and no one else's; you promise to give me a chance."

Misaki just stares at him for a moment, blushing. _'Usui just asked me out…'_ She thinks, dazed. She can't help but to stare at him now; to stare at his handsome face and his perfectly muscled chest. She had to admit, perverted outer-space alien or not, he _was_ cute.

After a moment of contemplation she takes the ring out of the box and she slips it on the ring finger of her right hand. She blushes and smiles at Usui… or should she call him Takumi now? She doesn't know. And he doesn't give her time to think. Practically as soon as she looks up at him, he kisses her, quickly but gently, as if making up for not kissing her the whole time he's known her. His lips burned against hers. It feels so nice she doesn't want it to end. It feels like it's lasting forever, yet it somehow ends too soon. When Usui pulls back, Misaki takes a quick breath before kissing him again. She wraps her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. He then wraps his arms around her waist, deepening the kiss. He then wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her onto his lap. After a few minutes, though, they have to pull apart for air. They just smile at each other while holding each other close.

"I love you, Misaki." Usui whispers in her ear.

"I love you, too, Takumi." Misaki replies, kissing him again.

A/N: What do you guys think? Review please! Truthfully I think I just narrowly avoided adding some fruits to this with that last scene. Tell me how you thought it went! Thanks for reading! Happy holidays!

Thank you to everyone who has already reviewed! The reviews are wonderful! Please continue reviewing; I love hearing your opinions!


End file.
